


Insomnia

by KingHoneyNut



Category: Petatonix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHoneyNut/pseuds/KingHoneyNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch can't sleep on the tour bus. Cue Avi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

"Mitch," Avi sighed and flipped onto his side to face the opposite bunk. 

"I'm sorry, Avi, really," Mitch's face strained as he spoke. "I'm really trying."

Avi laughed, clearing all of the stress from Mitch's face. He skidded backwards until he was against the wall and patted the bed space in front of him. Mitch removed his covers and walked across to lie on top of Avi's sheets. 

"Mitch," Avi mumbled sleepily, "Why can't you sleep? We've been practicing all day long,  
you should be exhausted."

Mitch scooted closer to Avi, "I don't know, the tour bus is amazing, but I'm just not used to it yet." 

Avi placed his hand on Mitch's neck and massaged it gently, "Well, you're used to me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, I can help you."

Avi pressed himself against Mitch comfortingly, and began to hum softly, running his hand through Mitch's hair. Mitch shut his eyes slowly, keeping a few glimpses of the man in front of him. They both smiled at each other before Mitch draped his arm over Avi and slowly fell asleep with him.

\------------------------------------

"Should we wake them up?"

"I," Kevin hesitated, "I don't know."

Mitch opened his eyes slowly and looked towards the body on top of him. Avi's chin was buried into his neck, the beard creating a pleasant friction. Way too pleasant. Mitch looked at the crowd gathered around his bed, no, Avi's bed. 

"Uhm," Mitch's face began to heat up, "no homo."

The band laughed, causing Avi to shift his head. "-love you, Mitch," 

"What did he say, I couldn't hear him?" Scott asked Mitch.

"Nothing!" Mitch shouted suspiciously. 

Avi grumbled and lifted his head, surprised to see a flustered, blushing Mitch underneath him. He jolted up, his head hitting the top bunk. Mitch instinctively reached his hand up to feel the injury as he and the other three laughed. Avi jumped and slipped off of the bed.

Kirstie giggled, "Well, I'm getting breakfast." 

As Scott, Kirstie, and Kevin walked past Avi and towards the kitchen, Mitch helped Avi up. 

"Hey, Avi."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Mitch smiled, "for everything."

"Anytime, Mitch." Avi smiled back.

"Uh, also," Mitch looked around the room and leaned to whisper into Avi's ear, "love is kind of a strong word, am I right?"

Avi stood for a second before a shocked look took over his features, obviously remembering his dream word by word, "Uhm, I,"

"That's alright, though," Mitch couldn't keep from smiling, "I mean, I do feel pretty strongly about you."

Avi stared at Mitch with wide eyes as Mitch leaned forward and pecked Avi on the cheek.

"Come on, Avi," Mitch joked, "You better buy me dinner first,"

"But it's breakfast," Avi groaned, "I have to wait until dinner?"

Mitch giggled, "Oh my god, come on,"

Avi grasped Mitch's hand as they walked out to the pancake house across the street, smiling in the warm, sunny weather.


End file.
